


Разбор полётов

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), GH0



Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, OZDZ - Freeform, Slice of Life, Ева за семью печатями, ОЗДЗ - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH0/pseuds/GH0
Summary: Босс неумолим.
Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Разбор полётов

— Ладно, обойдусь без премии! — Ласель вздернул подбородок, тщась сохранить каплю самообладания.

Лицо мсье Декардоффа осталось бесстрастным.

— Я могу взять больше стажёров! В расписание пихать их уже некуда, но можно увеличить группу.

Во взгляде босса туристической индустрии было не больше тепла и сочувствия, чем в линзе Фероса.

— Я могу раздавать буклеты на выставке! Могу прочесть лекцию! — взмемекнул Ласель не хуже фиели. — Есть масса способов! Вы не можете так со мной поступить! Только не опять! Я не виноват!

— Не теряйте моего и своего времени, мсье Обечанофф. Прошу за стол!

Лучший калькугаль Вильнёва обречённо прошаркал в угол кабинета, куда указал начальственный перст. На чайном столике не было ничего, кроме антикварного фарфорового чайника, точнее, его половины. Вторая половина в виде осколков насмешливо шуршала из экологичной коробки.

Ласель выудил кусочек фарфора и выдавил на него каплю нанофикса.  
— Лучше бы вы меня били, как раньше, — с надрывом простонал Ласель.

— Склеишь криво — побью и отправлю переделывать, — мсье Декардофф наконец улыбнулся снисходительной отеческой улыбкой.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
